


Чужой среди своих

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Травма головы может приводить к самым неприятным последствиям. Например, к потере пары лет жизни из памяти. И как с этим жить самому потерявшемуся и его близким людям?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная часть цикла «ЗаКольцовка», постчетвертый сезон, АУ к пятому

Когда Беллами защищался, он всегда скрещивал руки на груди. За этими руками обязательно получались прищуренные глаза, сжатые губы и жесткий голос. Мерфи не любил эту позу еще и потому, что она ему живо напоминала день, о котором не хотелось вспоминать никогда — тот день, когда его вешали в лагере Сотни.

Он и не вспоминал. Пока Беллами не начинал сжимать губы в полоску и смотреть над скрещенными руками сузившимися глазами, как в прицел. И сейчас, за последние года полтора, на Кольце, это был первый раз, когда он снова вот так смотрел. И вообще-то, это было ни разу не прикольно — потому что смотрел он, как на чужого. На призывы успокоиться, на слова «да все нормально, только у тебя сотрясение, тебе лежать надо!» — не реагировал. Застыл за кушеткой, с которой только что вскочил, прижался к стене спиной, скрестил вот так руки и смотрел исподлобья, с таким видом, будто его расстреливать собирались.

— Хватит выпендриваться! — начал злиться Мерфи.

Он злился не столько на Беллами, сколько на глупость ситуации и на собственный испуг. Чего трястись-то? Белл живой? Живой. Не блюет от каждого движения? Стоит сам, твердо, не зеленеет лицом и не качается? Слава богу, сотрясение легкое. Радоваться надо. Но почему так сжимается все в груди под колючим чужим взглядом? Почему этот взгляд вообще — чужой?

Полчаса назад Монти с Рейвен вызвали Мерфи по рации на склад. Сперва он не особенно волновался, даже осознав, что вызвали его «как шарлатана» к Беллами. Взволновался, только когда понял, что Беллами не просто упал, а упал с лестницы, когда лез на верхнюю полку стеллажа, и упал в обнимку с тяжеленным контейнером, умудрившись получить этим контейнером по голове, каким-то чудом не разнеся ее вдребезги, лишь слегка ссадив кожу на лбу, и теперь валялся без сознания вот уже несколько минут и не собирался приходить в себя. Как всегда, Мерфи удалось загнать тревогу «а если не очнется?!» куда-то глубоко, оставляя снаружи только деловитую собранность. Они с Монти донесли Беллами до медчасти, уложили на кушетку, и он прогнал Монти ликвидировать последствия падения на складе, чтобы Рейвен одна там не ковырялась. Все равно помощь здесь уже не требовалась — убедиться в отсутствии переломов, обработать ссадину, положить холодный компресс на лоб Беллами и проверить пульс Мерфи был в состоянии и самостоятельно. К тому же, паниковать он предпочитал в одиночку.

Долго паниковать над бесчувственным телом не пришлось, Беллами открыл глаза через несколько минут после ухода Монти. И теперь Мерфи чувствовал, как в нем нарастает паника совсем от другого.

— Какого черта, Мерфи? — как-то сдавленно спросил Беллами, не опуская рук и не отводя настороженного — чужого! — взгляда от него. — Что ты тут делаешь?

На пару секунд он растерялся и не мог ответить, потому что тупо не понял вопроса. И не понимал, отчего Беллами так переклинило.

— Белл... — нерешительно начал он, натолкнулся взглядом на недоуменно поползшие вверх брови и умолк, не в состоянии сообразить, что тот от него хочет.

— Мерфи, — уже увереннее сказал Беллами, — что происходит?

На этот вопрос ответ, для разнообразия, нашелся:

— У тебя опять был приступ «я_сам_и_один», ты попер в одиночку контейнер с железками на стеллаж, свалился с лестницы, получил по башке тем контейнером, и валялся в отключке минут десять, я уже запаниковать успел...

— Что ты несешь?

От презрительных ноток в его крепнущем голосе так передернуло, что Мерфи не сразу услышал главное: да Белл напуган. Осознание этого нюанса моментально заставило забыть о раздражении. Белл явно не понимает, где находится, и ему просто страшно.

Мерфи постарался как можно спокойнее ответить:

— Ты в медчасти. Мы с Монти тебя принесли со склада, где ты упал, потом он ушел помочь Рейвен, а я остался за тобой наблюдать. Ты долго в себя не приходил.

Он заметил, как Беллами наморщил лоб, пытаясь осознать сказанное, заметил, каким растерянным взглядом тот окинул медчасть, и как страх отчетливее проступил на его лице. Мерфи подавил порыв броситься к нему, чтобы хоть за плечи обнять, поддержать, успокоить... Что-то его остановило — то ли то раздражение, с которым Беллами на него реагировал, то ли брезгливость во взгляде, которым тот скользнул по Мерфи мимо и снова обратился к стенам.

Хорошо забытый старый взгляд, полный презрения. Взгляд небожителя Беллами Блейка, выскочившего из леса в деревню, где чокнувшийся Финн только что расстрелял ее жителей, на в очередной раз не оправдавшего его доверие подонка Джона Мерфи.

Мерфи почувствовал, что теперь и ему становится страшно. Не от того, что Беллами в опасности — он не в опасности. Он жив и вполне здоров. Только вот почему-то совсем не помнит всего, что теперь их связывало. Ни башни Полиса, где Мерфи спасал ему жизнь, ни генератора кислорода, который тот пер на себе в одиночку по сугробам, чтобы они могли выжить на Кольце, ни радостных улыбок после спасения из отрезанного отсека, ни перевязки во время возни с гитарой, ни «тортика» со свечой, ни того, что было после. Ничего.

И это было очень паршивое чувство. Похожее на то, что Мерфи испытал в Полисе в тронном зале с Онтари и Джахой, осознав, что его Эмори больше нет, а есть еще один чипированный чужой с ее внешностью. Он очень надеялся больше никогда такого не переживать, но вот же...

— Позови Монти, — решительно прервал его мысли Беллами. — Я хочу понять, что здесь происходит, а от тебя пользы мало.

«Нельзя злиться», — подумалось Мерфи. Белл не виноват. Он не издевается. С ним что-то случилось.

— Хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал он вслух. — Я его сейчас вызову, а ты присядь пока. Все-таки, тебя по башке неплохо приложило. Ты в безопасности, тут нет врагов и все спокойно, можешь расслабиться, просто присядь.

— Я разберусь, когда мне можно будет расслабляться, — поморщился Беллами, но руки опустил и сел на кушетку. Обойдя ее так, чтобы не поворачиваться к Мерфи спиной.

Тот подавил вздох и включил рацию:

— Монти, вернись в медчасть. Быстрее.

В ответ торопливо угукнуло и рация отключилась. Наступила тишина, прерываемая только их дыханием. Они молчали до прихода Монти, но если Мерфи сходил с ума от тревоги и буквально гипнотизировал Беллами взглядом, пытаясь понять, что с тем происходит, то сам Беллами с каменным лицом смотрел в одну точку на стене, всем видом демонстрируя нежелание находиться в одном помещении с ним. Но Мерфи уже слишком хорошо знал его мимику, жесты, взгляды, даже дыхание, и был уверен: Беллами сейчас страшно и ужасно дискомфортно, и вовсе не из-за его присутствия, а вообще, в целом. И если бы не явный провал в Белловой памяти, Мерфи уже сидел бы рядом, пытался бы шуточками, объятиями и поцелуями растормошить и успокоить. Но к такому Беллами он подходить опасался и заговаривать тоже не хотел. В старые времена старых отношений любой разговор между ними был лишним. Как и любое напоминание о том, что Мерфи вообще существует.

И, похоже, они каким-то непостижимым образом в эти самые времена вернулись.

Монти ворвался в медчасть, как свежий ветер. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что катастрофы не случилось, и еще минуты три, чтобы передумать. Однако с его появлением гнетущая тишина была нарушена, а Мерфи отпустило жуткое дежа вю «старых времен», потому что Монти был прежним, привычным, и прекрасно все помнил. Правда, тревожно-непонимающее лицо Беллами все портило, напоминая, что ничего не закончилось.

Когда Монти повторил объяснение произошедшего, слегка добавив деталей описания падения, у Мерфи снова сдавило грудь, потому что Белл стал похож на маленького потерявшегося мальчика, каким Мерфи его никогда не видел.

— Белл, — начал он осторожно и, когда Беллами перевел на него все тот же растерянный взгляд, словно забыв, что должен презирать, чуть не зажмурился, чтобы не испытывать под этим взглядом щемящего желания все-таки обнять и гладить, пока не успокоится. — Ты помнишь, где мы находимся?

Тот сглотнул, на секунду зажмурился, а потом, глядя Мерфи прямо в глаза с ужасающей надеждой, нерешительно отозвался:

— На Земле?

Мерфи ожидал такого ответа, хотя отчаянно надеялся услышать что-нибудь другое, а вот для Монти это было внезапно. И пока он не наговорил лишнего, надо было его остановить. Мерфи поднялся, заставив Беллами слегка качнуться назад от неожиданности.

— Монти, на пару слов, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на протестующий жест Беллами. Игрушки, похоже, кончились.

В коридоре Монти вцепился в его плечи обеими руками, не дав рта открыть:

— Это от удара? Это амнезия? Но это же пройдет? Это же не навсегда?

Паникующий Монти был ненамного лучше потерявшегося Беллами, но привести его в чувство было проще. Мерфи стряхнул его ладони со своих плеч и максимально ровно, но жестко ответил:

— Я не знаю, навсегда или нет. Но это от удара. И это амнезия. Но он жив, здоров в целом, понимает, что ему говорят, и не впал в маразм. А значит, даже если не вспомнит, то будет в состоянии выслушать, осознать и въехать во все заново.

Монти словно выдохнул — понял. А сам Мерфи с леденящим спокойствием понял еще одно: если события пересказать они Беллами смогут, и с этим проблем не должно возникнуть, то их отношениям точно конец. И он для Белла снова предатель, убийца и помеха. И еще — Эхо. Черт. Эхо, Ро...

— И что делать? Все рассказать?

Голос Монти вернул его в действительность.

— Выясни, что последнее он помнит, — быстро сориентировался Мерфи, — и расскажи ему, что произошло после. Но!

Монти, уже было рванувшийся обратно в медчасть, замер, уставившись на него. Мерфи поежился — это был взгляд человека, который не знал, что делать, и ждал указаний. И так выходило, что указания и решения должен был выдавать он, Джон Мерфи. Потому что если и он не сможет, то все полетит в тартарары... не буквально, но близко к тому.

— Только события. Не углубляйся в отношения. Не трогай Пайка и тех миротворцев, если он их не помнит сам, не надо, сейчас важно только, как мы сюда попали. Не засоряй ему пока мозг, пусть сперва уложит в голове, как оказался на орбите. Он не помнит ничего, что здесь случилось. Ни меня, ни, наверное, Эхо. Раз он сейчас «на Земле».

— А Ро? — ухватил суть Монти.

— Скорее всего, тоже. И лучше его этим пока не радовать... я должен сперва поговорить с Эхо и остальными. Так что пока рассказывай ему поподробнее все нейтральное, что было до прилета сюда, займи его, чтобы не бегал по Кольцу в панике и непонятках. А там пусть каждый за себя решает, что надо ему рассказывать, а что пусть сам вспоминает.

— А он вспомнит? — горько спросил Монти.

— Я не знаю, — повторил Мерфи, стараясь не поддаваться отчаянию, затапливающему его изнутри. — И если тебя это пугает, подумай, что будет с Эхо и Роаном. Ты по-прежнему его друг, и по теперешним его ощущениям. А вот насчет нее я не уверен.

Зато он уже был уверен насчет себя. Хорошенького понемножку. Побаловались и будет. Они снова даже не друзья. И если раньше это воспринималось как должное и незыблемое — вода мокрая, трава зеленая, небо голубое, в пустыне жарко, а Беллами Блейк терпеть не может Джона Мерфи, — то сейчас перенести такой поворот к прошлому будет сложнее, чем тогда, когда они и не знали ничего другого. После этих месяцев, прошедших в доверии, дружбе — и любви, — вернуться к прежнему противостоянию будет довольно паршиво.

Мерфи заставил себя отбросить дурацкие эмоции: все это не смертельно. Он переживет. Но с Эхо будет сложнее, она же только-только успокоилась и поверила, что Белл ее по-прежнему любит и после рождения ребенка... так, надо идти к ней.

— А может, если он увидит сына, его расклинит? — спросил все еще нерешительно топтавшийся рядом Монти.

Мерфи сжал губы. Может. А может и нет. В любом случае, попробовать стоит, только не нахрапом. Осторожнее надо быть.

— Иди к нему, — сказал он с усилием. — Расскажи, как мы сюда попали. И ничего больше. Я сперва с ребятами поговорю, мы решим, как будет лучше. А про Ро пусть Эхо решает.

 

***

 

Если в чушь, которую нес Мерфи, Беллами почти не вслушивался, слишком занятый попытками понять, где он вообще находится, то игнорировать объяснения Монти уже не смог. Получалось, что Мерфи вовсе не чушь нес, и Беллами его зря обругал... как всегда. Ему вспомнился странный взгляд Мерфи — будто бы сочувственный и тревожный, живой, каким он не смотрел с того дня, когда они его изгнали из лагеря. Больше того: в какую-то секунду Беллами показалось, что Мерфи сейчас обниматься полезет, но эту дурость он выкинул из головы, потому что даже в их лучшие времена тот держался уважительно, но на расстоянии, соблюдая невидимые границы. Да и вообще, кажется, на человеческие теплые эмоции особо способен не был. В любом случае, не до Мерфи сейчас. Гораздо важнее было понять, где он вообще находится, откуда тут взялся Мерфи, который еще вчера шлялся за тридевять земель с Джахой в каком-то идиотском походе в какой-то идиотский Город Света, в очередной раз предав и бросив своих друзей. Бросив Беллами. Тьфу, к черту Мерфи, почему его внезапно стало так много в его голове?

— ... И мы никак не успевали вернуться в бункер, — взволнованный Монти, казалось, заново переживал те события, которые они прошли вместе, но которые для Беллами были всего лишь красочными картинками в рассказе. — Тогда Кларк вспомнила, что в лаборатории Бекки на острове была ракета. И раз нам некуда было бежать и негде прятаться на поверхности, нашим единственным выходом было...

— Подняться в космос, — вырвалось у Беллами. Это же логично. Все-таки у Кларк голова работает. Как всегда. — Так мы на Ковчеге?

— На Кольце, — поправил его Монти. — Но да. На Ковчеге. Просто от него осталось только Кольцо.

— Ясно. Сколько нас тут? И давно это было?

— Полтора года назад, — быстро ответил Монти на вторую часть вопроса и замялся. — Нас тут восемь человек...

Полтора года. Из его памяти этим чертовым контейнером вышибло больше, чем полтора года! Надо было поговорить с Кларк. Она сечет в медицине, наверняка сможет хоть как-то объяснить, что с ним произошло... кстати, а почему около него в медчасти обнаружился Мерфи, и почему он ни разу не упомянул о Кларк, как будто она не имела к медчасти никакого отношения?

— А где Кларк? — оформил он вслух все эти измышления. И то, как изменилось лицо Монти, ему очень не понравилось.

— Я не дорассказал, — вздохнул тот, и Беллами нетерпеливо мотнул головой:

— Так дорассказывай!

То, что Монти сказал потом, в голове не укладывалось никак.

Они бросили Кларк на Земле. Он сам не настоял на том, чтобы ее дождались! Она спасла их, в очередной раз, а сама погибла, потому что он, Беллами, ее там бросил!

Монти смотрел с такой невыносимой тоской, что у Беллами свело челюсти, как от кислого яблока.

— Мы ее бросили? — охрипшим голосом спросил он. — Я ее бросил?

Тоска во взгляде Монти усилилась.

— Если бы мы подождали еще минуту, то погибли бы все, — как-то заученно сказал он, и Беллами понял, что говорится это не в первый раз. В голове словно прояснилось, и как-то разом открылось, что тоска во взгляде Монти именно потому, что он, Беллами, всех тут достал за эти полтора года этим упреком «мы ее бросили», и, может, только недавно перестал их доставать, а теперь вот снова...

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. — Но я об этом узнал только что.

— Я понимаю, — вздохнул Монти. — Да, мы оставили Кларк на Земле. И, вероятнее всего, она погибла. Но она погибла не просто так, а успела подключить антенну вовремя и подать энергию на Кольцо. Она хотела нас спасти, у нее получилось, но она это не для того сделала, чтобы ты тут сводил себя с ума чувством вины. Понял?

Беллами покачал головой. Да, все верно. Он постарается.

Только вот Кларк совсем недавно была живая и рядом с ним — ну и что, что отказалась в очередной раз возвращаться домой, предпочла эту разрисованную амазонку Лексу своим людям, наплевала на то, как Беллами пытался ее спасти... Она — была — жива. А теперь она погибла полтора года назад, и Беллами даже этого не помнит. И что случилось с О, он тоже не помнит. Зато помнит о горе Уэзер. И понимает, что если бы не тот взрыв, их людям не пришлось бы делать мучительный выбор перед приходом Пламени — кому жить, кому умереть... в горе они выжили бы все. Но горы не стало, потому что Беллами поверил этой гадине Эхо. И вот это он не отказался бы как раз забыть, но саммит в Полисе и взрыв Уэзер он помнил слишком хорошо — будто это случилось вчера. Джина погибла, потому что он ее оставил в горе...

— А с бункером вы связывались? — спросил он, запретив пока себе думать о ней.

— Нет, — покачал Монти головой. — Радиационный фон еще слишком мощный, сигнал не проходит. Еще года три мы точно не сможем установить связь. Мы не знаем, что там произошло после волны Пламени.

Беллами понимал самого себя — почему оставил там, на Земле, Октавию в бункере. Он должен был спасти Рейвен. Сейчас он сделал бы то же самое, даже зная, что эта поездка разлучит его с сестрой на пять долгих лет. Потому что Рейвен нельзя было бросать. И тут до Беллами дошло, что он не услышал в рассказе Монти, кто еще с ними поехал на остров, кроме Мерфи. Монти все время говорил «мы», не уточняя.

— Значит, тут мы, Мерфи, Рейвен... кто еще? Джаспер?

— Харпер, — сказал Монти, но явно не дополняя, а исправляя сказанное Беллами. — Мы с Харпер. Джаспер умер. И если ты не против, я бы не хотел сейчас об этом говорить.

Джаспер давно хотел умереть, это Беллами помнил. После смерти Майи тот был сам не свой, и похоже было, что он и правда стремился туда же, и только Монти его и удерживал на этой тонкой грани. Наверное, не удержал. Да, не стоило сейчас об этом расспрашивать. А Харпер — это хорошо. Судя по всему, «мы с Харпер» — это констатация, обозначение их отношений. Круто, что они нашли друг друга.

— А еще? — Да что ж из Монти как клещами-то все надо тащить!

— Эмори. Подруга Джона. Он ее в походе с Джахой нашел.

Так, значит, Мерфи вернулся из того похода не один. Подруга... Ну, тогда ясно. Кто-то его научил по-человечески чувствовать, вот Беллами это и заметил.

Монти вдохнул поглубже, словно собираясь нырять.

— И Эхо.

Беллами показалось, что он ослышался.

— Кто?!

— Эхо.

Наверное, Беллами изменился в лице, потому что Монти торопливо зачастил:

— Помнишь, я говорил, вы с ней нашли общий язык еще на переговорах, когда Роан с Кларк заключал договор насчет Аркадии? Октавия-то все равно выжила, а потом Эхо нас спасла, когда на нас по дороге к острову напали, и здесь тоже...

— Октавия? А что с ней...

— Выжила! Нормально все! — торопливость Монти зашкалила, и Беллами понял, что этот момент он еще уточнит. Но позже. Сейчас ему явно больше ничего не узнать, Монти уже решил, что сболтнул лишнее. Но главное он и так знал: Эхо, наплевав на то, что он спас ей жизнь, использовала его доверие, обманом выманила из горы всю охрану, убила четыре десятка их людей, убила Джину, а потом пыталась убить О. И после этого она полтора года прожила с ними на Кольце? И он ее не придушил?

— Белл... — Монти осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Ты только погоди, не заводись. Ты же понимаешь, что за почти два года многое произошло. Все меняется, и все меняются. И ты тоже. И она. И Джон. То, что ты чего-то временно не помнишь, не значит, что этого не было.

— Для меня — не было, — с трудом разжал губы Беллами. Но Монти прав — надо как-то сдержаться и попробовать сперва переварить информацию. — Слушай... мне нужно побыть одному. Прежде, чем я всех увижу. Где я живу?

Монти поднял рацию.

— Джон, мы закончили. Беллу надо прилечь, но он не хочет в медчасти оставаться.

Беллами не успел удивиться — давно ли Мерфи тут главный, — как тот отозвался после короткой паузы:

— Идите в его каюту, сейчас Эмори разберется...

Ударение на слове «его» Беллами отметил, но значения не придал. Он и правда зверски хотел прилечь, хотя не был уверен, что сможет заснуть. Но хоть в постели его оставят в покое, наверное, и он сможет все обдумать. А может, и голова пройдет.

 Каюта, куда его знакомыми коридорами Ковчега привел Монти, выглядела не просто аскетичной — в ней было ужасно неуютно и пусто, хоть и чисто, будто человек, живущий здесь, приходил только ночевать. Он правда тут живет?

— Я что, в отшельники подался? — устало спросил Беллами. Жилой в каюте выглядела только явно свежезастеленная кровать с покрывалом, сшитым из цветных лоскутов, да табурет рядом с изголовьем — на нем стояли пластиковый контейнер, видимо, с едой и походная фляга. Незнакомая сейчас ему Эмори явно «разобралась».

Монти только неопределенно пожал плечами. Чувствовалось, что он устал быть гидом для внезапного склеротика и нормального ответа дать не может. Однако и сам Беллами чувствовал себя не просто уставшим, а так, будто на него свалилась вся гора Уэзер: перед глазами слегка плыло, голова гудела и раскалывалась, и ужасно саднило лоб. И, кроме последнего, Беллами не знал — от падения это или от обилия совершенно невероятной информации, обрушившейся на него за последние пару часов.

— Ладно, ты иди. Спасибо, что рассказал все, — Беллами сделал усилие, поднял руку и опустил на плечо Монти. — Я вот только посплю немного, и будем жить дальше. Я освоюсь.

«Или вспомню», — подумал, но не сказал он. Потому что это была такая слабая надежда, что говорить о ней вслух не хотелось.

Монти ушел, вроде как даже с облегчением, а Беллами прилег на кровать, не снимая покрывала. Мысли словно физически давили изнутри на череп, стремясь вырваться. Казалось невозможным вспомнить то, чего не было. Но чувство, будто он спит или его разыгрывают, ему не просто не нравилось — оно грозило свести его с ума, если в ближайшее время что-нибудь не изменится.

Пламя. Погибшая Земля. Линкольн. Пайк. Кларк. Джаспер. Всего этого было слишком много, чтобы осознать и принять.

А еще — Эхо. Враг в их доме. Не просто азгед, враг скайкру, а Эхо, словно снова плюнувшая ему в лицо, как тогда, в клетке; предавшая его лично и причастная к смерти его девушки. Его личный враг. А Монти ее защищает. И он сам, видимо, не смог ее выкинуть в свое время из их тесной компании: то ли пожалел, то ли была какая-то необходимость, то ли она его заставила — обманом, силой, шантажом... И как с этим жить?

И еще Эмори, подружка Мерфи. Мерфи сам по себе тот еще тип, Беллами так и не сумел найти к нему подход после того, как тот вернулся из изгнания, да и не то чтобы очень хотел... хотя после обрыва у Фабрики в нем что-то шевельнулось, он было почувствовал, как все выправляется, но тут же случилась резня в деревне, гибель Финна, и Беллами снова не знал, как относиться к Мерфи. Не знал, может ли ему верить. Казалось бы, не до старых разладов сейчас, их тут, в космосе, всего восемь человек, из которых двое — земляне. Им, ковчеговцам, надо бы быть вместе и заодно, но Мерфи и тут отличился — связался с землянкой. И что-то Беллами подсказывало, что это вряд ли мирная девочка из лесной деревни, Мерфи на такую не купился бы. Хотя заботливая... Беллами дотянулся до фляги и отпил воды, показавшейся совсем безвкусной — ну да, он снова на Ковчеге, о родниковой воде сейчас лучше не вспоминать.

Что-то в ходе размышлений его задело, и он не сразу сумел сообразить — что, и это дополнительно раздражало, такая тугодумность.

Восемь. Монти сказал, их тут восемь. Но Беллами, Монти, Рейвен, Харпер, Мерфи и две землянки — это семь человек. Кого Монти забыл? Или — не захотел назвать... Еще один землянин? Нет уж, хватит с него на сегодня. Еще один сюрприз такого рода может совсем его сорвать с катушек, лучше сейчас об этом даже не думать. Выспится, выберется наружу, и тогда все прояснится. В конце концов, полтора года тут все жили, ничего не развалили, никого не убили, ничего не случится и за те пару часов, что он будет спать.

 

***

 

На Рейвен, Харпер и Эмори Мерфи много времени не потратил — коротко обрисовал ситуацию и оставил их переваривать информацию. Его ждало куда более серьезное объяснение.

Эхо выслушала Мерфи внешне спокойно, внимательно, слегка кивая точкам в каждой его фразе. Но то, как она подхватила на руки Ро, как прижала к себе, на что малыш тихонько заворчал, — сказало больше, чем любые взволнованные слова и даже слезы. Они сидели в их с Беллами уютной каюте, Эхо с сыном на кровати, Мерфи на табурете рядом, оба такие спокойные и собранные, что было даже слегка жутковато. Как будто все, что случилось, их не касалось. Хотя обоих оно касалось едва ли не больше всех.

— Он остался собой, с ним все нормально, разве что голова побаливает. Просто он не помнит, как мы сюда попали. Похоже, он и Пламени не помнит. Я даже не уверен, что он помнит свой поход в гору Уэзер.

— Он не помнит нас с Ро, — бесстрастно закончила Эхо. — И хорошо, если не помнит вовсе. А если все же гора для него уже была...

«А если для него был и взрыв горы, — подумал Мерфи, — это будет совсем плохо».

Он помнил, как Белл, вскоре после своего объяснения с Эхо, рассказывал о своей тогдашней ненависти к Ледяным и к ней самой — рассказывал будто бы даже удивленно, словно не в состоянии поверить, что чувствовал все это. Нет, логически все было понятно — Мерфи и сам ненавидел Шамвея, убившего его отца, хотя тот всего лишь выполнял приказы. Только вот эта его ненависть просто ушла в прошлое вместе с Шамвеем и жизнью на Ковчеге. А для Беллами ненависть к Эхо со временем угасла, сменилась сперва пониманием, потом принятием, а затем и любовью. И ему вспоминать ту ненависть было действительно странно. Только вот теперь она снова могла вернуться. И хорошо, если временно.

— Что мне делать? — вдруг спросила Эхо, и Мерфи вздрогнул, но взял себя в руки. Конечно, она напугана не меньше Белла и чувствует себя падающей в пропасть не меньше самого Мерфи, а то и хуже — она же не сама по себе. У нее ребенок, которого Белл тоже не помнит.

— Не паниковать. Пацана напугаешь, — сказал он очевидное, первое, что в голову пришло, и Эхо слабо усмехнулась, заставив его мысленно стукнуть себя по лбу. Это Эхо. Она выдержит, она не отчается — если не ради себя самой, то ради сына Белла. Но ей и не нужно держаться в одиночку, она здесь не шпион в тылу врага. Она и его жена тоже. — Ты не одна, понятно? Мы в этой лодке вместе. И не только потому, что меня он тоже не помнит. То есть, как раз помнит, но точно — лучше бы нет. Просто... Я с тобой.

Пересесть на кровать и обнять ее, осторожно, чтобы не прижать Ро, было сейчас самым правильным. И когда Эхо благодарно уткнулась в его плечо, не выпуская сына, Мерфи почувствовал себя достаточно сильным, чтобы справиться с чем угодно. Потому что он тоже не один. Хотя еще пять минут назад казалось, что он на необитаемом острове, и никто не сможет его толком понять — ни Монти, ни Харпер, ни Рейвен, ни даже Эмори — ведь ее Белл просто узнает заново и заново полюбит, она же ничего плохого ему не делала никогда. И только Эхо действительно понимала, что на него сейчас свалилось. Но вместе они точно справятся.

— Ты ему о нас рассказал? — глуховато спросила она, не поднимая головы.

— Нет, — отозвался Мерфи, поглаживая ее напряженные плечи. — Да он меня вообще слушать не хотел. А Монти я попросил пересказать только основные события, не углубляясь. Показалось, что сперва надо с вами всеми поговорить.

— Да. Спасибо. — Эхо вздохнула, и тут зашипела рация, заставив ее резко выпрямиться, а Ро — недовольно запыхтеть.

— Джон, где ты? Беллами у себя заснул, а я с девочками...

Мерфи нажал кнопку связи:

— Приходите к Эхо, мы здесь. — Положил рацию, внимательно посмотрел на Эхо, протянул руку и аккуратно стер с ее щеки одинокую слезинку, все-таки прорвавшуюся сквозь ее выдержку. — Они тоже с нами, помнишь? Мы справимся.

Девочки выглядели уже менее растерянными, чем когда он только вывалил на них новости. Эмори тут же подсела рядом, обняла его и молча прижалась щекой. Придурок, все она понимает. Мерфи притянул ее ближе за талию одной рукой и перевел взгляд на Монти. Тот сел на невысокую скамейку у стены, рядом с ним пристроилась Харпер, а Рейвен уже приобнимала Эхо за плечи, тоже усевшись на кровать. Стало тесновато, зато ощущение одиночества испарилось вовсе.

— Ну? — Мерфи не смог лучше сформулировать вопрос, но Монти понял:

— Ну и ты был прав. Он остановился где-то после взрыва горы.

Рядом прерывисто вздохнула Эхо — она понимала, что это значило. Мерфи осторожно положил свободную ладонь на ее плечо, чуть ниже руки Рейвен.

Мы справимся, помнишь?

— Я не стал его просвещать про Пайка и ту заварушку с миротворцами, мне и так хватило тем для разговора, а ему — для осознания, как вы понимаете, — продолжал Монти. — Честно говоря, я надеялся, что он хоть про ALIE помнит — но ничего подобного. — Он вдруг зажмурился и помотал головой: — Слушайте, это оказалась такая длинная история! Мне казалось, все можно уложить в несколько пунктов, но я трепался почти час, и еще полчаса на вопросы отвечал...

— Он нас не помнит? — спросила Эхо недрогнувшим голосом, но Мерфи чувствовал, как она напряглась, хотя и знала уже ответ.

— «Вас» — нет, — убито отозвался Монти. — Тебя — да. И не скажу, что он понял, почему ты здесь, с нами. И кто ты ему. Прости. Я не знал, как это сказать...

— Все правильно, — спокойно оборвала его Эхо. — Ты и не должен был. Я сама.

— Мы сами, — поправил ее Мерфи.

— Нет, Джон, — покачала она головой. — Мы вместе, ты верно сказал, спасибо тебе. Но история у нас у каждого своя. И каждый сам за нее отвечает. С этим нам придется разбираться самостоятельно.

Мерфи только кивнул. Эхо права. У нее есть причина, по которой она не может просто так отойти, без попытки наладить все хоть номинально: Ро не виноват, что папа долбанулся головой. Ему нужен отец. И, даже если Белл не захочет принять Эхо, он вряд ли сможет просто взять и отказаться от ребенка, это же Белл. Так что Эхо должна попробовать. Но Мерфи разбираться ни с чем не будет. Потому что у него нет никаких особых причин, кроме того, что он любит этого упрямого долбанутого осла и будет любить, что бы ни случилось. Только вот «налаживать» ему нечего. Белл или вспомнит, или нет. Середины не будет. А вспомнить он может только сам. И пока он сам не захочет — Мерфи не будет его вынуждать. Как не вынуждал и раньше.

— Ты разберешься, — шепнула рядом Эмори. — И он тоже. Дай ему время.

Мерфи обнял ее чуть крепче и, развернувшись, спрятал лицо в ее растрепавшихся волосах, позволив себе на секунду выдохнуть и забыть, что он — сильный и со всем может справиться и все пережить.

 После недолгого обсуждения с подачи Мерфи решили, что грузить Беллами сложно переплетенными отношениями в их большой космической семье пока не будут. Сейчас первый шаг — потихоньку объяснить ему, как тут на Кольце все устроено, чтобы он не чувствовал себя гостем. Однако самой большой проблемой был Роан. Скрыть его присутствие не получится, да и не дело это — скрывать сына от отца, пусть и временно. Эхо на один осторожный вопрос Харпер «а не стоит ли повременить и с этим» так вскинулась, что больше никто не сомневался — эту проблему лучше разрешить сразу, так или иначе. Эту новость Беллами придется как-то принять, даже «не приходя в сознание» — по выскочившему у Мерфи саркастическому выражению. Тут ребята неуверенно заулыбались, Эмори хихикнула, и обстановка слегка разрядилась. Ну да, старый добрый Мерфи и его глупые шуточки. Если не оптимизм, то, по крайней мере, и не трагедия. В конце концов, что тут трагичного. Главное — разобраться с Ро, а остальное само выровняется. Чего-чего, а времени на новое выравнивание у них больше, чем они уже тут прожили.

Когда стало ясно, что до утра Беллами вряд ли проснется, было решено разойтись по каютам и рабочим местам. Жизнь не остановилась в ожидании, все продолжается, и растения в гидропонном по-прежнему должны быть вовремя политы, полы в коридорах вычищены — не зарастать же теперь грязью, — закоротившая проводка в Центре сама не регенерирует, а Ро пора было кормить и укладывать спать.

Мерфи же должен был сегодня с Беллами делать генеральную уборку и инвентаризацию в отсеке со скафандрами — давно собирались навести там порядок. Их герметичными костюмами почти и не пользовались, «на ходу» был только белый скафандр Рейвен, в котором они по очереди выходили наружу по необходимости, а остальные доставали всего пару раз: для Мерфи, который обследовал отключенную от жизнеобеспечения часть Кольца в поисках гидрогенератора или его деталей, да для Беллами и Эхо, когда они застряли в отрезанном отсеке. В скафандрах-костюмах был не то чтобы бардак, но Мерфи не поручился бы, что любой из них, кроме белого, можно схватить и использовать, как сделали они тогда, после метеорита. Рейвен давно всех в этот факт тыкала носом, и была права. И раз уж они вчера, наконец, запланировали профилактику и уборку, отменять мероприятие смысла не было. Да, один он будет возиться несколько дольше, но зато долго будет занят делом, вдалеке от всех проблем.

Так что Мерфи напоследок обнял Эхо и малодушно сбежал работать.

По дороге в отсек скафандров — а, ладно, крюк сделал — он подошел к каюте Беллами. Внутри было тихо. Монти говорил, что тот спит, но кто его знает, может лежать и пялиться в потолок, терзая себя раздумьями и старыми подзабытыми угрызениями совести. Мерфи только тут вспомнил, как первое время на Кольце Беллами страдал по оставленной на поверхности Кларк. А ведь сейчас он как будто потерял ее снова, но, в отличие от первого раза, не помнил — как и почему. Просто знал факт: они улетели, а она осталась, пожертвовав собой. Тогда им с трудом удалось его переключить, втянув в работу по освоению Кольца. А сейчас чем его отвлекать? Если он снова винит себя в ее смерти? Точнее, в собственном выживании...

Мерфи недолго топтался у двери. Или заглянуть — или уходить, что тут думать-то. Он решился и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Беллами спал, лежа на спине, руки сложены на груди — не скрещены, просто ладонь в ладонь, но этот жест больно резанул: обычно Белл расслабленно закидывал руки или за голову на подушку, или на спящего рядом Мерфи... А эти сцепленные пальцы означали, что ему по-прежнему страшно и тревожно, даже во сне. Мерфи отчаянно хотелось подойти, положить руку на лоб, погладить, поцеловать сжатые губы и заставить расправиться морщинку между бровей... но этот Беллами мог не оценить такую поддержку. Да даже если он сейчас проснется и просто увидит Мерфи на пороге — дополнительная доза раздражения гарантирована. Не стоит ему добавлять беспокойства. Пусть его Рейвен с Монти поддерживают, от них Беллами помощь примет. А она ему сейчас понадобится. Он сильный, сильнее Мерфи, и со всем может справиться, но на него и так много всего свалилось. В одиночку с таким справляться тяжело.

Пусть пока отсыпается. Сон все лечит, как бы то ни было. Уж при сотрясении мозга точно нужно отдыхать побольше, это Мерфи уже давно вычитал.

Он заставил себя оторвать взгляд от спящего и шагнул назад, прикрывая дверь.

«Все хорошо. Белл жив, скоро будет совсем здоров», — повторил Мерфи про себя, как мантру, — и у них впереди еще больше трех лет, чтобы все исправить и вернуть. У них получится. Иначе... про «иначе» Мерфи почему-то не хотелось думать. То есть, он выживет, конечно. Эхо, Эмори, Рейвен, Харпер, Монти — они все остались с ним, ничего не изменилось. Только вот Белл был ему нужен ничуть не меньше, а то и больше. То ли потому, что был первым из них всех, первым и самым трудно доставшимся. То ли потому, что теперь его у Мерфи снова нет. А человек всегда больше всего нуждается в том, что тяжелее всего досталось и что у него отнимают. Психология...

Он встряхнулся и пошел прочь, в сторону отсека скафандров. Психологические выверты не помогут в профилактике костюмов и уборке отсека.


	2. Chapter 2

Кольцо встретило Беллами тишиной и тускловатым освещением — кажется, когда они шли от медчасти в каюту с Монти, света было больше. Наверное, сейчас тут ночное время. Хорошо, он сможет спокойно все обойти и познакомиться с обстановкой... заново.

Головой он понимал, что все тут должен знать — ведь он был тут главным, по словам Монти, и сам участвовал во всех работах. Но по факту он все видел впервые. То есть, не впервые, конечно: например, он помнил, что направо от этого перекрестка располагался Центр наблюдения за Землей. Наверняка Монти с Рейвен там и устроили их компьютерный центр; даже если от местной сети ничего не осталось, они за эти полтора года уже создали новую. А налево раньше находились экспериментальные лаборатории фермеров. Монти что-то говорил о гидропонике — наверняка там он разводил свои бобы и водоросли, которые Беллами ел, когда проснулся. Так себе, конечно, после земной еды, но совсем неплохо для самодельной гидропонной фермы.

Со стороны Центра донесся легкий шум, и ноги сами понесли Беллами туда. Шумели не в Центре, а чуть дальше по коридору, за незакрытой дверью бывшего технического отсека. Когда Беллами заглянул внутрь, то понял, что «бывшим» его назвал рано. Выглядел отсек вполне обжитым, рабочим, и под столом у стены кто-то возился. Беллами, чувствуя себя отчаянно неловко, как будто он к незнакомым людям незваным пришел, набрался решимости и негромко постучал в косяк дверного проема. Снизу тут же раздалось отчаянное, словно только его и ждали:

— Скорее, подержи тут, я сейчас выроню!

Он бросился помогать, чуть не столкнувшись головой с Рейвен, что с его сотрясением было бы совсем лишним, и помог ей справиться с непослушным кабелем. Когда они выбрались из-под стола, от неловкости, которой он опасался, не осталось и следа. Рейвен пару секунд смотрела на него, радостно улыбаясь, вдруг шагнула вплотную, и порывисто обняла.

— Я рада, что ты в порядке, — выдохнула она и отстранилась. — Почему не спишь?

— Выспался, наверное, — пожал он плечами. — А ты?

— Как раз собиралась. Надо было закончить тут, чтобы завтра не заморачиваться. Я всегда последней ложусь. Ну, когда меня не укладывают раньше. — Рейвен сделала многозначительную паузу, но едва он открыл рот, чтобы бестактно уточнить — она на него, что ли, намекает? они вместе? — тут же торопливо помотала головой, словно сама себя обрывая. — Но сегодня я не последняя, кажется.

Беллами снова подумал, что она о нем, но и эту мысль Рейвен опровергла:

— До твоего полета со стеллажа — о, я присутствовала, напугал ты нас здорово, — вы с Мерфи планировали профилактику костюмов и уборку в том отсеке... Вдвоем вы бы справились за пару часов, но в одиночку там до утра можно возиться. Я думала, он инструменты вернет и спать пойдет, но он так и не возвращался. Может, проведаешь, как там дела? Я покажу, где это...

Беллами напрягся, потому что, во-первых, не знал, что делают с костюмами и о чем вообще речь, а во-вторых, не имел ни малейшего желания общаться с Мерфи даже по работе.

— Спасибо, но я сам справился, — раздалось от дверей за спиной Беллами, и он резко развернулся на этот знакомый нагловатый голос. Мерфи прошел мимо, бросив на него только один непонятный взгляд, протянул Рейвен пластиковый закрытый контейнер. — Возвращаю. Костюмы все в норме, любой можно использовать. Там еще пол бы вычистить, но это уже завтра.

Рейвен кивнула, забрала у него контейнер и унесла куда-то вглубь, а Мерфи повернулся к Беллами, и, глядя в упор, поинтересовался:

— Тебе еще не сказали, что я тут главный шарл... врач?

Беллами пожал плечами, не очень понимая, к чему он, а Мерфи продолжил:

— Голова болит? Кружится? Тошнота есть?

Беллами решил, что от его ответа Кольцо не развалится, прислушался к себе, к мирно переваривающимся бобам в желудке, и ответил на все сразу:

— Нет. Я в норме.

— Отлично. Я все же не советую тебе прыгать по стеллажам в ближайшие пару суток. Знакомься тут со всем потихоньку... без физических нагрузок. Дай-ка пульс проверю.

Мерфи протянул руку и несколько секунд терпеливо ждал.

— Белл, я не собираюсь отгрызать тебе руку или голову, честное слово, — серьезно сказал он, когда пауза затянулась. — Просто прими как данность, что тут мы перестали быть врагами. И мне хотелось бы сохранять этот статус и дальше. Тут ни у кого нет врагов, понимаешь?

Серьезность, с которой Мерфи все это говорил, его испытующий взгляд, непривычно потеплевший голос, то, как он его называл по имени, его протянутая рука и, главное, вернувшаяся Рейвен, которая смотрела на них с тревогой и надеждой — наверное, на то, что Беллами не будет валять дурака, отыгрывая достигнутое ими на пару лет назад, — убедило его протянуть руку в ответ.

— Мир? — уточнил Мерфи, сжимая пальцы.

— Пока ты не выкинешь что-нибудь новенькое из старенького, — кивнул Беллами, не удержавшись, но на рукопожатие ответил.

Рейвен вздохнула, а Мерфи усмехнулся одними губами:

— Заметано. А теперь оба помолчите минутку.

Он ловко перехватил руку Беллами, положив пальцы на его запястье, и замер, прикрыв глаза. Беллами понял — считает пульс, и вдруг поймал себя на том, что следит за губами Мерфи, беззвучно отсчитывающими удары его сердца. Почему-то эти красиво очерченные губы притягивали взгляд, и это было... неправильно. Черт, когда он уже досчитает?

Рейвен тихонько коснулась плеча Беллами рукой и вдруг торопливо вышла, оставив их одних. Мерфи уже не шевелил губами, но глаза так и не открывал, словно прислушивался к чему-то, — длинные ресницы чуть подрагивали, а теплые пальцы по-прежнему осторожно сжимали его запястье.

Беллами надоело бороться с этим неправильным притяжением, и он дернул рукой, но, когда Мерфи разжал свою бережную хватку, вдруг почувствовал сожаление — что неправильный момент закончился. Что он сам его и закончил. Сожаление внезапно разозлило.

— Мерфи, если хочешь сохранить мир, не лезь ко мне, — сказал он вслух. — Мне не нужен врач, я в порядке.

Он хотел сказать еще «спасибо», но передумал. За что спасибо, за подсчитанный пульс? Беллами обогнул Мерфи и быстро вышел в коридор. Надо было куда-нибудь свалить, пока Мерфи не вздумал пойти за ним; судя по всему, он тут и правда за медика, и мог вообразить себя за него, Беллами, ответственным. Надо же ему как-то расположение снова зарабатывать. Вопрос «а как много его расположения Мерфи успел заработать за эти полтора года» Беллами пока отложил. Неважно. Мерфи не тот человек, из-за которого ему стоит ломать голову. Она и так достаточно поломана.

 В гидропонном отсеке — как Беллами и думал, именно в бывших лабораториях — сидели Харпер и, видимо, Эмори. Интересно, тут вообще ночью кто-нибудь спит?

При виде Беллами девушки встрепенулись, и Харпер тут же бросилась ему на шею — как сделала бы и на его памяти, разве что чуть более радостно и тепло, но тут он вовсе не возражал. Небось Харпер не Мерфи, с ней у них и раньше было все по-дружески, а тут они за полтора года и вовсе родными стали. И почему-то это не казалось мыслью, выведенной логически — это было чувство изнутри, настоящее. И его настоящесть обрадовала так, что Беллами стиснул Харпер в объятии чуть сильнее, чем стоило, и она сдавленно пискнула, не переставая сиять.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, едва отдышавшись. Надо привыкать — теперь все будут его об этом спрашивать; тот же вопрос он прочел и в обеспокоенных глазах Эмори.

— Я в норме, — ответил он этому вопросительному взгляду, стараясь не особенно пялиться на темный узор на ее лице и не думать, что на коже под одеждой тоже должны быть татуировки — как узорчатые швы, соединяющие ее тело из двух половинок. Это были слишком наглые мысли...

Она оказалась симпатичной, эта землянка, и озарившая ее лицо улыбка была улыбкой хорошего человека. Кажется, Мерфи повезло.

Тут что-то брякнуло, звякнуло, Эмори коротко ойкнула и кинулась к контейнеру у стены.

— Опять! — досадливо бросила Харпер и поспешила на помощь — в контейнере от ближайшей стойки отлетела какая-то деталь, болтавшаяся теперь на одном винте. Разумеется, Беллами не стал стоять столбом, а оказался у поломки быстрее девушек, успев подхватить тяжелую железку первым.

— И что с этим делать? — спросил он глупо, прекрасно понимая, что — привинчивать обратно.

— Я сейчас принесу отвертку. — Эмори торопливо направилась к стеллажу у противоположной стены, а Харпер тихонько сказала:

— Эми за тебя переживает. Она хорошая.

— Я знаю, — сорвалось с языка раньше, чем он понял, что это звучит слишком обнадеживающе, и тут же поправился: — Я вижу. Неважно ведь, где она родилась, да? Сейчас она тут, как и мы. Одна из нас...

— Ты так всегда говорил, — кивнула Харпер и печально улыбнулась. — Хорошо, что ты так и сейчас думаешь.

Эмори вернулась, неся самодельный чехол, из которого на ходу доставала автоматическую отвертку.

— Тут шестой номер нужен, — тихо сказала она и протянула инструмент Беллами левой рукой, правой неловко придерживая явно тяжелый чехол на краю контейнера. На секунду Беллами залип взглядом на неестественно удлиненных и сросшихся пальцах ее левой кисти, моментально насчитав на пару пальцев больше, чем нужно. Наверное, Эмори заметила, потому что чехол все-таки уронила, перехватила отвертку правой и протянула ее ближе. Беллами бросил взгляд на ее лицо с закушенной губой, словно она едва сдерживала слезы. Вот дурочка, боится, что он испугается ее руки? Наверное, это радиация... на Земле жили мутанты, он видел несколько таких. Они не были виноваты, что родились такими. И Эмори не виновата. Беллами принял отвертку, быстро прикрутил выпавший винт, который ему подала внезапно молчаливая Харпер, также быстро поднял чехол с пола, уложил в него инструмент и, выпрямившись, взял Эмори за руку — за ту самую. Она подняла на него испуганный взгляд, и Беллами стало очень не по себе, поэтому он слегка сжал неправильные длинные пальцы в своих и сказал:

— Я, может, ничего о тебе и не помню, но не думай, что я буду от тебя шарахаться из-за всякой ерунды. Поняла?

Эмори кивнула и тут же неуверенно улыбнулась, так что не улыбнуться в ответ оказалось просто невозможно.

Из гидропонного отсека он вышел практически успокоившимся. Ничего страшного не случилось, ему все рады, он тут вовсе не чужой, и даже может всем помогать.

Беллами уже вполне освоился в обжитом ими секторе Кольца, успел понять, что они его изолировали, обесточив все вокруг, чтобы экономить энергию и воздух. Теперь для полной адаптации надо было запомнить, где что находится — а для этого стоило пройтись по открытым помещениям. Методично обойдя все рабочие коридоры, не трогая жилые каюты, Беллами добрался до бывшего кабинета канцлера. Он тут был всего пару раз, и уж точно не заходил внутрь. А теперь было можно.

Почему-то он совсем не удивился, обнаружив за дверью что-то вроде спортивного зала. Груша в одном углу, стопка самодельных матов в другом, вдоль стены какие-то подобия утяжелителей для рук и аккуратно установленные в подставках металлические рейки с грубыми рукоятками: похоже, азгедка взялась всех обучать бою на мечах... Нелишне будет потом на Земле, — подумалось ему с внезапным одобрением, сменившимся раздражением, когда он вспомнил, что речь именно об Эхо. Ну должна же от нее быть какая-то польза. А что еще взять с Ледяного воина в космосе?

Он подошел к закрытому заслонкой иллюминатору, подумал и нажал кнопку. Зрелище за стеклом открылось кошмарное. Последний раз он видел Землю с Ковчега в зале с дискотекой, где арестовали О. Тогда это был гигантский голубой шар, не влезающий в обзор иллюминатора, окутанный белыми облаками, манящий своей чистотой и загадочностью... А сейчас это была грязная пустыня, окруженная словно каким-то желтым туманом, под которым ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Внезапно сдавило горло и в груди болезненно сжалось: Беллами остро ощутил потерю. Леса, поля, травы, ночные цветы и светящиеся бабочки, враждебный, но величественно-прекрасный своей незыблемостью Полис, черные пумы, уродливые лоси, пушистые зайцы, пение птиц, вкусная рыба в чистой речной прохладе, родник на опушке... ничего этого больше нет. И было у него это все так недолго, но чувство потери оказалось ужасающим. А в довесок от этого «недолго» отняты еще пара месяцев. Он их тупо не помнил.

Страдать у иллюминатора можно было долго. Но Беллами решил, что с него хватит. Впереди еще три года с хвостом, успеет настрадаться. Он нажал кнопку и даже не стал смотреть, как опускается заслонка — к черту эту пустыню. Теперь его дом здесь. Снова.

 

***

 

Ночевать Мерфи пошел к Эхо. Эмори не возражала — спросила только, не забрать ли Ро, но Мерфи лишь головой покачал. Дело было не в сексе, просто ему не хотелось оставлять Эхо одну в эту ночь и самому хотелось быть именно с ней. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему, но его мудрая песчаная девочка сама все понимала без всяких объяснений. На этот раз — действительно понимала. Она научилась все озвучивать, в отличие от него, и если была против — говорила это открыто.

Эхо была ему не то чтобы рада, но ни слова возражений не сказала. Собственно, она вообще ничего не сказала до того момента, как они легли спать. Когда Мерфи вошел, она как раз закончила укладывать Ро, и лишь предостерегающе поднесла палец к губам. В полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом покрывала, которое Эхо молча сняла с кровати, сразу добавив вторую подушку — точно не возражала, — да сонным сопением Ро, они легли рядом, и только в постели она позволила себе уткнуться в грудь Мерфи и замереть под его руками. Она не плакала, но Мерфи понимал, что будь она Эмори или Харпер — уже рыдала бы.

— Мне страшно, — вдруг сказала Эхо тихо-тихо.

— Хочешь, я завтра буду с тобой? — тут же отозвался он, хотя догадывался, что она откажется.

— Хочу, — вздохнула она, не поднимая головы. — Но не надо. Я должна сама.

Его передернуло от формулировки:

— Ты не «должна». Все, что ты должна — донести до Белла, что у вас есть Ро. А как и с кем ты будешь это делать — неважно!

— Для меня — важно. — Мерфи попытался сказать, что мазохизм тут лишний, но Эхо приподнялась, положила пальцы ему на губы, перекрывая возможность открыть рот, и закончила: — Он должен видеть, что я его не боюсь. Что я его уважаю. Что я ему доверяю.

Мерфи увернулся из-под ее руки и утвердительно сказал:

— Только вот ты боишься. И я не хочу, чтобы ты проходила через это одна.

— Я боюсь не его. А того, что он скажет и сделает. Того, что он думает... и этого никто не сможет изменить. Даже ты.

 Завтракать в столовой со всеми Эхо отказалась. Мерфи долго не уговаривал. Она хотела встретиться с Беллами наедине, а не на общем собрании. Мерфи подумал бы, что она просто оттягивает момент, когда встретиться все-таки придется, но Эхо, как и он сам, была рациональна, умела отбросить эмоции в ситуации, где они были лишними, и действительно собиралась навестить Беллами, когда это будет удобно ей и Ро. Поэтому он не стал спорить, пообещал принести ей еду в каюту и отправился в столовую один.

Против опасений, за столом было... обычно. Разве что пояснения, которые приходилось выдавать Беллами по ходу разговора, были не совсем обычными, но все как-то быстро привыкли, что давать их надо. Мерфи позволил себе на несколько минут расслабиться и временно забыть о том, что все-таки изменилось: он сидел вдали от Белла, и тот в его сторону даже не смотрел. Не ждал, что Мерфи скажет, когда кто-то задавал общий вопрос, не улыбался солнечно и ясно, глядя в глаза, не спрашивал о планах на сегодня — Мерфи для него просто не существовал. «Старые добрые времена» действительно вернулись. Но если забыть об этом — все было, как обычно. И только в конце завтрака пришлось вспомнить: когда Монти спросил, отнесет ли Мерфи еду Эхо, или это сделать ему.

Беллами обжег таким взглядом, что Мерфи предпочел бы действительно не существовать для него. Однако ответил он Монти спокойно, словно его не волновала эта волна непонимания и презрения:

— Я сам, спасибо.

Игнорируя взгляд Беллами, неторопливо поднялся, принял из рук Монти контейнер с едой и вышел из столовой. Он слышал Беллами, что-то резко и возмущенно спрашивающего, но ни вопроса, ни ответа ребят не разобрал, да и не хотел. Однако едва он вошел к Эхо, поставил на стол контейнер и потянулся обнять их с Ро — казалось, Эхо все утро так и провела, расхаживая по каюте с сыном на руках, которому это явно нравилось, — как включилась рация тревожным голосом Монти:

— Джон, он к вам пошел, мы его не смогли остановить!

Мерфи замер, а Эхо выпрямилась, прижав малыша крепче, но тот не возражал — только потянулся ручкой и вцепился в ее волосы. Эхо даже не вздрогнула.

— Я не уйду, — сказал Мерфи. Эхо молча стрельнула в него быстрым темным взглядом, и тут раздался стук. Из-за того, что дверь была металлической, звук оказался более чем неприятным, как и надвигавшийся разговор.

Ответить они не успели — да и что тут отвечать? «Да-да, войдите» или наоборот — «Блейк, вали отсюда, мы не готовы тебя встретить»? Мерфи только успел сделать вперед пару шагов, чтобы оказаться между дверью и Эхо.

Беллами открыл, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Остановился и, скрестив на груди руки тем самым ненавистным жестом, молча оглядел каюту, не удостоив взглядом ни Мерфи, ни Эхо, замершую за его спиной. Ро тоже притих, словно чувствовал, что шуметь не время.

На лице Беллами читалась работа мысли. Какой-то не самой приятной, судя по всему. Он на секунду сжал губы плотнее, а потом, по-прежнему обводя взглядом стены, сказал, словно бы в пространство:

— А неплохо для шпиона и предателя. Хорошо устроилась. Интересно, чем заработала...

Мерфи с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь такого же неправильного, и, пока он был занят проглатыванием ненужных сейчас слов, Эхо ровно произнесла:

— Это зарабатывала не я.

Она имела в виду Беллами, но тот понял, естественно, неправильно, и теперь смотрел в упор на Мерфи:

— А мне сказали, у тебя в подружках Эмори. Гарем завел?

Теперь Мерфи пришлось глотать неуместный истерический смешок с замечанием «кто бы говорил!», но он справился и отозвался так же ровно, как только что Эхо:

— Хотел бы я сказать, что это не твое дело. Но вообще-то оно твое. Просто давай поуважительнее.

— К ней? К этой...

— Да. — Мерфи оборвал его, не желая, чтобы Эхо слышала то, что тот мог ляпнуть. А еще ему не хотелось говорить то, что он собирался, но Эхо сейчас была важнее, чем чувства этого осла-склеротика. — Я тебе скажу одну вещь, Белл, которую остальные говорить опасаются: ты сейчас ни хрена не помнишь за последние двадцать месяцев, и нам всем очень жаль. Даже не представляешь, насколько. Но ты не будешь унижать Эхо только потому, что у тебя из башки вылетела куча событий. Все здесь, кроме тебя, находятся уже слишком далеко от того момента, который ты помнишь последним. Учитывай это, когда будешь орать на тех, кто был для тебя чужим… тогда.

Беллами, против ожиданий, слушал. Руки по-прежнему держал на груди, но губы больше не сжимал упрямо, и презрения во взгляде поубавилось. Мерфи вздохнул и добавил главное:

— Помнишь, что я сказал? Тут нет врагов. Тут есть мы. Спейскру. И нас такими сделал ты сам. Не ломай собственное дело, а? Потом память вернется, тебе ж самому плохо будет, как осознаешь.

— А если не вернется? — вдруг тихо сказал Беллами, опуская руки, — не враждебно, как только что, а будто правда помощи ждал, словно перед ним не Мерфи стоял, а какой-нибудь Кейн. — Что мне тогда делать?

Ответ у Мерфи был.

— Жить, — пожал он плечами. — Строить все заново.

Беллами молчал, обдумывая ответ. А когда Мерфи уже решил, что можно вздохнуть спокойно и уходить, давая Эхо возможность подкинуть первый кирпичик для нового строительства, сказал прежним голосом, голосом «для Мерфи»:

— Строить заново — красиво говоришь. Ну так вот начинаю я стройку с того, что хочу понять, как вражеская шпионка, убившая столько наших людей, предавшая нас, вдруг оказывается на Ковчеге и снова пользуется нашим доверием? _Вашим_ доверием, — тут же «исправился» он.

И что ему сказать? Кроме того, что его первого об этом надо спрашивать?

— Ничего я тебе не буду объяснять, — мотнул Мерфи головой, чувствуя, что начинает злиться — не на Беллами, а на себя, за то, что не знает, что ему теперь делать и как перевести разговор на Ро, чтобы не навредить.

— И почему я не удивлен, — фыркнул Беллами — тоже начал злиться. И тоже на Мерфи.

— Не буду, потому что есть вещи, которые ты сам должен вспомнить, — твердо продолжил тот. Беллами не идиот и никогда им не был, он должен понять. — Я просто боюсь, что если мы тебе все расскажем, это помешает восстановить твою память. Ты будешь знать события, но не сможешь их _вспомнить_. Это нам никак не поможет.

— Нам?

— А ты думаешь, мне это все нравится? — не выдержал Мерфи. — Или Эхо вон нравится, или Рейвен с Монти? Думаешь, Эмори счастлива снова твоего отношения опасаться, а Харпер рада за этими ее страхами наблюдать по второму кругу?!

— Джон, — вдруг сказала Эхо, перебивая его пламенную речь. — Не кричи.

Словно включившись от звука маминого голоса, захныкал Ро. Мерфи умолк, но было уже поздно — Беллами вздрогнул, и на какую-то секунду его лицо стало таким растерянным, таким... словно он пытался поймать за хвостик убегающую мысль, словно вот-вот этот плач в нем что-то переключит, и он вспомнит, что это плачет его сын. Но эта секунда прошла.

— Так, — Беллами выпрямился и лицо его снова застыло. Мерфи не сдержал вздоха, а Ро притих, будто осознав, что маневр не удался. — У нас тут прирост населения, в космосе? Вас можно поздравить? Вы чем думали, когда _здесь_ потомство разводить решили?

Какой хороший вопрос. Только не по адресу.

— Мерфи, ты чем думал? Ладно, этой... надо было такую каюту отрабатывать, но...

Мерфи сам не осознал, как его подбросило, но Беллами от неожиданности отлетел назад к двери, не успев не то что удар блокировать, но даже понять, что его вообще ударили. Только потом, уже выпрямившись, поднес к губам пальцы, обнаружил на них кровь и криво усмехнулся:

— Драться научился?

— Научили, — выдохнул Мерфи, не понимая, как ухитрился — до сих пор ему ни разу не удавалось достать Беллами в спарринге.

— Хочешь еще один урок?

— Хватит! — вдруг рявкнула Эхо так, что Мерфи вздрогнул, Беллами заткнулся на полуслове, настороженно уставившись на нее, а Ро заплакал. — Прекратите, оба! Или идите в зал и там пар выпускайте.

— Отлично, — начал было Беллами, но она снова перебила, делая шаг вперед:

— Джон тут ни при чем, а этот ребенок родился в любви, от мужчины, который хотел его рождения, который любил меня, и которого люблю я. Мне нечего тут стыдиться и не о чем жалеть. — Эхо помолчала, покачивая Ро, отчего он начал успокаиваться, и вдруг добавила тихо, но твердо, заставив Мерфи испытать прилив непривычной нежности и благодарности: — А Джона я тоже люблю. И если бы Ро был его сыном, мне тоже не о чем было бы жалеть.

Беллами молчал, и по его взгляду, прикованному к ребенку на ее руках, сложно было понять, о чем он думает и что сейчас сделает. Мерфи на всякий случай шагнул к ним ближе, хотя понимал, что ни Эхо, ни Ро сейчас ничего не грозит — Белл осел, но не сволочь и никогда не был. Ну... по крайней мере, после того боя у челнока уже точно — нет.

Эхо, видимо, подумала о том же, а может, не думала вовсе, просто надеялась, что случится чудо: она тоже сделала шаг, другой и остановилась перед Беллами, слегка отстранив сына от себя, словно протягивая его отцу. А тот смотрел, не отрываясь, и маска презрения и недоверия таяла на его лице, оставляя только растерянность и мучительные попытки осознать то, что он никак не мог вспомнить, но что уже понял. Он протянул руку и несмело коснулся головки Ро, обводя пальцами завитки темных волос, почти повторяющие его собственные.

В груди снова все сжалось. Потому что Мерфи видел, что ни черта он не вспомнил. Но поверил. И это было очень больно видеть — хотя, наверняка, Эхо было больнее, она ведь тоже все понимала и чувствовала.

— Ро? — неуверенно спросил Беллами, и Эхо отозвалась:

— Роан.

— Роан Блейк, — медленно повторил он и перевел взгляд на нее. Он больше не злился и не требовал объяснений, ему просто было так же больно, как и им. — Я не помню. Прости.

Беллами отдернул руку, развернулся и быстро выскочил наружу.

— Ну хоть извинился, — вырвалось у Мерфи, а Эхо так и стояла, снова прижимая к груди Ро и глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь.

Чуда не случилось.


	3. Chapter 3

Сразу от Мерфи с Эхо Беллами пошел в спортивный зал, закрыл дверь изнутри и сперва осваивал грушу, потом загрузил себя силовыми упражнениями: оказалось, что, в отличие от мозга, тело помнит все — и где самый удобный утяжелитель, и что груша чуть пружинит в одном месте, и какой мат для него самый удобный. На этом удобном мате он и прилег, когда вымотался окончательно. И тут его накрыли мысли, от которых он старательно убегал последние пару часов, ведя подсчет ударам и отжиманиям.

Роаном звали короля Азгеды, он запомнил рассказ Монти. Тот самый азгед, который похитил Кларк, ранил его самого, который был сыном королевы Найи. Чем он был дорог Эхо — ясно, но как сам Беллами согласился назвать именем вражеского лидера своего ребенка? Да, Монти говорил, что Роан им здорово помог, и что он был хорошим человеком... может быть. Но сына назвать его именем...

Сына. У него, Беллами Блейка есть сын. Он вспомнил теплые прядки волос под пальцами и отозвавшийся тревогой плач, вспомнил пухлые щечки и сомкнутые, влажные от слез реснички. Какого цвета у него глаза? Наверное, карие. Ведь и у него самого, и у Эхо карие глаза. Черт, малышу и полугода нет, судя по всему, но все равно — это значит, что он и Эхо были вместе больше года. Немного же ему понадобилось времени, чтобы не просто принять шпионку и предательницу, но и полюбить... она сказала, что они любили друг друга, и то, как себя вел Мерфи, то, как он вскинулся ее защищать, значило, что она не врет — потому что она могла бы обмануть даже Беллами, не в первый раз, но обмануть Мерфи не смог бы никто. Откуда у него такая уверенность, Беллами не объяснил бы, но был уверен — если Мерфи ей верит, значит, она говорит правду. Вспомнилось, как Эхо протягивала ему мальчика, с каким лицом: казалось, если бы он его забрал, она бы позволила. Не потому, что ей все равно, — она мать, хоть и азгед, и ребенок был ей дорог... Она позволила бы потому, что это был его, Беллами, сын.

Сын, которого ему могла бы родить Джина. Если бы Эхо не убила ее в горе Уэзер.

Беллами ухватился за эту мысль, пытаясь вернуть ту ненависть и злость, которую в нем будило имя Эхо еще несколько часов назад, но не вышло. В нем осталась только усталая печаль от вновь всколыхнувшегося чувства потери.

Это могла быть Джина.

Следующие два дня Беллами старался поменьше сталкиваться с ребятами. Нормально он себя чувствовал только с Рейвен, которая не смотрела тревожно при каждом его слове, как Монти, не вызывала раздражения ощущением неправильности, как Мерфи, чувства неловкости, как Эмори, не демонстрировала радость от каждой случайной встречи, как Харпер. И не наводила на сложные мысли, которые не хотелось думать, — как Эхо.

Утром третьего дня он проснулся, как и в предыдущие два утра, плохо выспавшимся и с ощущением абсолютной ошибочности всего происходящего. Немного отошел во время завтрака, помог Эмори справиться с уборкой, заглянул к Харпер в гидропонный, убедился, что больше у контейнеров ничего не отваливается, и помощь ей не нужна, а после направился в Центр наблюдений, рассудив, что у Рейвен для него всегда дело найдется. Но у пульта управления обнаружилась не Рейвен, а Монти. Он коротко улыбнулся, когда увидел Беллами, и снова обратился к мониторам.

Динамик на панели управления коротко зашипел, заставив Беллами вздрогнуть, и спросил голосом Рейвен:

— Как показатели? — и добавила, уже не для Монти: — Шевелись, Джон!

— Пока все в норме, — отозвался Монти, надавил какую-то кнопку на пульте и пояснил для Беллами, не дожидаясь вопроса: — Солнечная панель над седьмым сектором барахлит, это явно что-то снаружи. Надо было выйти.

Беллами не удержался:

— А он справится?

— Джон? — удивленно взглянул Монти на него, и тут же спохватился. — О. Да, Джон лучший. Так даже Рейвен говорит. Хотя она сама наверняка была бы еще лучше, но она не выходит в космос.

— Я запретил? — догадался Беллами, и Монти кивнул, бросив на него испытующий взгляд.

— Когда я что-нибудь вспомню, я сообщу, — поморщился Беллами от этого взгляда. — Это просто логично.

— Ага, логика — твой конек, — фыркнул динамик ехидным голосом Мерфи, а Монти виновато развел руками:

— Громкая связь...

Больше Мерфи не ехидничал, говорил только о деле, комментировал, что видит, что делает, негромко чертыхался, когда что-то не складывалось, Рейвен и Монти давали какие-то советы — все шло как по накатанной, они делали все это не в первый раз. Беллами слушал, не пытаясь встрять или уйти. И даже когда понял, что вслушивается исключительно в голос Мерфи, махнул на это открытие рукой. Ему было интересно и немного тревожно, в конце концов, он впервые присутствовал при работах в открытом космосе... на его памяти. Поломанной и оборванной памяти. И даже когда он понял, что тревожится именно за самого Мерфи, а не за исход работ — принял это как должное. Зачем сопротивляться тому, что происходит само, так естественно и правильно?

— Все, финиш, готов возвращаться, — сказал наконец довольный голос Мерфи. — Проверяй, Монти!

— Отлично, мощность вышла на нужный уровень, ты справился, — отозвался тот спустя несколько секунд.

— Супер, плыву домой. Открывайте!

Что что-то пошло не так, Беллами понял почти сразу, по лицу Монти, даже раньше, чем динамик недовольно спросил:

— Ну и? Долго мне тут висеть?

— Погоди. — Монти торопливо щелкал по клавишам, глядя на мониторы перед собой. — Я сейчас перегружу программу...

— Что там? Я иду к тебе, — тут же отреагировала Рейвен. — Давай сразу всю систему перегружай, чтобы не терять время.

— Ребят, тут красиво и все такое, я б погулял еще, но у меня кислорода на пятнадцать минут... двадцать четыре, если уменьшить подачу до критического минимума.

— Уменьшай! — Беллами сказал это раньше, чем подумал.

— Есть, босс, — незамедлительно и вовсе не удивленно отозвался Мерфи.

— Лучше подстраховаться, — чуть смутившись под быстрым взглядом Монти, пожал Беллами плечами. — Это логично. И дай обратный отсчет, что ли...

Цифры на мониторе таймера сменялись неумолимо, и когда пришла Рейвен, а система была уже перезагружена, оставалось двадцать минут, а шлюз так и не открывался. Монти еще во время перезагрузки запустил диагностику механизма, и в итоге, когда все остальные варианты отпали, остался только один.

— Это механизм открытия люка, — констатировала Рейвен, — отсюда не откроем.

Восемнадцать минут.

— Другой рабочий вход есть? — спросил Беллами. Он понимал, что и без него тут много умных, но молчать не мог.

— Есть, у шестого сектора, — Рейвен не поморщилась, не отмахнулась, но выражение ее лица не оставляло надежды на разрешение проблемы таким простым путем. — Только он до него не доберется. Фала не хватит. А отсоединить его — значит рискнуть от любого толчка или неверного движения улететь в дальний космос.

— Я бы рискнул, — встрял Мерфи.

— Ты его и не отстегнешь. От скафандра — не дотянешься до спины, а с нашей стороны он закреплен так, что с заклиненным люком отстегивание не поможет. Иначе не получалось сделать...

— Отпилю.

— Не получится. Твое оборудование этот трос не возьмет, а передать тебе более мощный резак мы не сможем, пока не откроем.

Рейвен лихорадочно копалась в файлах, не отрываясь от монитора, Монти на соседнем тоже просматривал какие-то схемы и программы, а Беллами чувствовал, что решение есть, и оно не в компьютере.

— А вручную открыть?

— Он не сможет. Заклинило же... — Рейвен оборвала себя на полуслове и уставилась на Беллами. — Но если из самого шлюза... мы могли бы, только одна проблема.

— Пятнадцать минут, Рейвен, — напомнил Беллами.

— Восемнадцать, — поправил Мерфи. — Я еще уменьшил подачу. Но ковыряйтесь быстрее...

— Ты сдохнешь от кислородного голодания раньше, чем мы откроем! — в голосе Монти прорезалось отчаяние.

— Не успею. — Беллами послышался смешок — хотя с Мерфи сталось бы и правда усмехаться в такой ситуации. — В крайнем случае, составлю компанию нашему склеротику.

— После починки в этих условиях у нас не выйдет сразу подключить автоматику, — вернула их к проблеме Рейвен, — а счет идет на минуты, так что рычаг для открытия и закрытия дверей придется опускать и поднимать вручную, в закрытом шлюзе. Тот, кто пойдет разбираться с механизмом, пойдет в костюме химзащиты, потому что скафандр у нас один и сейчас болтается снаружи. Но костюм не приспособлен для работы в вакууме.

— Раздует... — На Беллами нахлынуло странное ощущение, будто он испытал это на себе, и четко знал, что в состоянии раздутого изнутри резинового шара долго не продержишься — шарик лопнет, да и работать руками в нем невозможно.

— А если не выкачать воздух из шлюза до открытия, человека просто вынесет.

— Как во время казни, — вставил Монти, заставив Беллами поежиться.

— Можно же удержаться? Ну, зацепиться за что-то — там есть поручни, я видел. Я удержусь.

Он не сразу осознал, что сказал это — но когда осознал, уже понял, что действительно пойдет открывать шлюз сам. Потому что удержаться в такой ситуации трудно, и сил на это хватит только у него. Откуда он это знал — неизвестно, но твердо представлял, какой порыв ветра придется выдержать.

— Шестнадцать минут, — тихо сказал Монти. — Минут пять будешь одеваться, и пока дойдешь... А еще разобраться с механизмом.

— Найдите второй фал! — Показалось, или голос Мерфи слегка окреп, будто второе дыхание открылось? — Если его вынесет, я вряд ли поймаю!

— Даже если найдем, у нас нет времени придумывать, как его закрепить, — решительно возразила Рейвен. — Там есть крепкий поручень, Белл прав. Резиновые перчатки усилят сцепление. Он удержится, он же уже...

Она умолкла, но Беллами понял — он такое уже проворачивал. На секунду стало очень зло от того, что он не помнил, как и когда. Но зато он теперь наверняка знает, что однажды смог. Сможет и сейчас.

— Эмори, быстро неси в Центр защитный костюм для Белла, — скомандовала Рейвен в микрофон — видимо, включила громкую связь по всему их сектору. — Харпер, неси кислородный баллон. У нас проблема, Джон застрял снаружи, нужно срочно его вытаскивать.

— У нас меньше пятнадцати минут! — добавил Монти и сорвался с места: — Я принесу еще один набор инструментов.

— Иди сюда, — деловито сказала Рейвен Беллами, разворачивая на мониторе какой-то чертеж. — Слушай, я буду наблюдать отсюда, если что, подскажу, но ты должен представлять, что делаешь. Смотри, вот схема запирающего механизма. Я уверена, что проблема здесь...

Это было странно, словно когда-то он уже это делал — влезал в красную прорезиненную оболочку, натягивал перчатки, смотрел, как ему заматывают липким скотчем манжеты на руках и ногах. Схема запирающего механизма словно горела перед глазами, потихоньку обрастая «мясом» — будто он когда-то уже видел этот механизм. Мельком подумалось, что память может возвращаться именно так, кусочками, фрагментами ощущений, запахами и звуками... Тут от входа раздался еще один уже точно знакомый звук. Детский голос. Голос его сына. Беллами поднял голову и встретил взгляд Эхо: как и тогда, в каюте, она держала на руках Ро и смотрела на Беллами, прямо в глаза. Только тогда она его опасалась. А сейчас — просто смотрела, поглаживая по спинке прильнувшего к ее плечу малыша, словно пыталась насмотреться на год вперед. Беллами внезапно стало жарко, и вовсе не от герметичности костюма.

— Все, теперь шлем, — откуда-то издалека сказал Монти.

— Сейчас.

Беллами решительно отодвинул Харпер, затягивающую последний слой скотча, и подошел к Эхо. Он не знал, что сказать, но догадывался, зачем они тут — он ведь может и не удержаться за тот поручень. И вдруг стало неважным, что он ничего не помнил, кроме ее предательства на Земле. А Джина сейчас была далекой и нереальной, реальны были только эти серьезные и тревожные глаза матери его ребенка.

Беллами склонился ниже, повинуясь безотчетному порыву, и коснулся губами макушки сына. Ро дернул головой, поднимая личико. Глазки у него и правда были карие.

— Вернись, пожалуйста, — сказала Эхо почти неслышно. — И верни Джона.

Беллами серьезно кивнул, переведя на нее взгляд.

— Тогда была война… Ты выполняла приказ, — сказал он то, что должен был сказать, как бы неуместно и не в тему оно сейчас ни было. Но Эхо поняла, и ее лицо словно озарилось изнутри.

Справа подошла Рейвен и решительно всунула ему в руки шлем.

— Простите, ребята, но у нас одиннадцать минут, потом поговорите.

— Потом поговорим, — кивнул Беллами и занялся шлемом, стараясь не думать о надежде, вспыхнувшей в глазах Эхо.

Механизм оказался и правда таким, каким нарисовался у него в воображении поверх схемы. И неисправность была именно там, где сказала Рейвен. С этой частью он справился быстро. Закрыл контейнер с инструментами и закрепил его заранее заготовленным ремнем на том поручне, за который ему предстояло держаться.

— Все, я готов открывать. Мерфи?

— Всегда готов, — хрипло отозвался тот в наушнике спустя пару секунд.

— Нам придется дождаться, пока весь воздух вынесет, — сказала Рейвен. — Джону не хватит сил сейчас войти против него, а тянуть за фал мы не можем. И ты не можешь, — прикрикнула она на Беллами, хотя тот еще не успел сказать, что мог бы одной рукой... — Белл, не вздумай, держись обеими руками, тебя нам ловить не за что будет.

— Держись обеими руками, — слабо, но требовательно повторил Мерфи. — Я сам. Давай, открывай!

В какой-то момент Беллами показалось, что он не выдержит. Тот миг, что он пытался ухватиться за поручень второй рукой, которой опустил только что рычаг, казалось, тянется вечность, а закончиться этот миг был должен его полетом в открытое пространство... но нет, он удержался. И когда его перестало тащить и волочь из шлюза, он почувствовал, как плавно, но неумолимо разносит изнутри резиновую броню. И увидел, как медленно, словно все еще преодолевая поток воздуха, вплывает в шлюз Мерфи, цепляясь неловкими руками за тянущийся из Кольца трос. У Беллами еле хватило терпения дождаться, когда он окажется внутри. Каким-то чудом справившись с надутой перчаткой, он уцепился за рычаг и сумел его поднять раньше, чем рука оказалась вовсе нерабочей. Все это время он, почти не отдавая себе в том отчета, не переставая звал Мерфи, но в ответ слышал только хрипы.

— Восстанавливаю давление в шлюзе! — голос Рейвен в наушнике резанул по ушам, приводя в чувство, и Беллами оторвался от поручня, попытался добраться до Мерфи, неподвижно замершего на полу, но еще какое-то время не мог и шагу сделать нормально по прямой. Беллами трясло от страха, что он мог опоздать, что Джон не дождался, что он не сумел его вернуть — что не помогало улучшению координации. Наконец почувствовал, что может нормально двигаться, и одновременно с этим Рейвен рявкнула: «давление в норме, открываю!»

Беллами в два прыжка оказался около Мерфи, неуклюжими пальцами в перчатках отстегнул застежки белого шлема, сорвал его и увидел, как Мерфи, закашлявшись, делает глубокий вдох, как лицо его медленно теряет зеленоватый пугающий оттенок, как вздрагивают опущенные потемневшие веки с длинными ресницами.

— Скорее, надо его в медчасть! — Взволнованные Харпер с Эмори торопливо начали снимать с Мерфи скафандр, а Беллами, сделав пару шагов в сторону, чтобы не мешать, снял шлем и зубами начал срывать клейкую ленту с запястий — перчатки зверски мешались.

— Погоди, сейчас костюм прогрызешь, тигр, — остановил его Монти, помог срезать оставшийся скотч и вылезти из костюма, — еще бледный, но уже способный улыбнуться, пусть и мимолетом. А вот Беллами улыбаться не мог. Почему-то только сейчас его охватил совершенно необъяснимый ужас — не страх сорваться в космос, не боязнь облажаться и не справиться с починкой, не тревога, а животный ужас при мысли, что Джон мог погибнуть. Он осознавал, что тот дышит, все в порядке, и помнил, что это тот самый Мерфи, которого он еще три дня назад видеть не мог, но сейчас это был Джон, которого они чуть не потеряли. Которого _он_ чуть не потерял.

Едва освободившись от костюма, Беллами рванулся к нему и выдохнул, только опустившись рядом с Мерфи на пол и встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Придурок, — вдруг слабо сказал тот и попытался сесть.

Беллами, не обратив внимания на странное «спасибо», ухватил его за плечи, помогая приподняться, и тут Мерфи вдруг обхватил его обеими руками и ткнулся лицом куда-то ему в ухо. Беллами от неожиданности чуть покачнулся и вцепился в него, так же крепко обнимая в ответ. Живой. Горячее дыхание в висок обжигало, Джон отчаянно сжимал его в непривычно-привычном объятии, и Беллами чувствовал, как того бьет крупная дрожь — то ли от волнения, то ли от слабости, то ли от такого же нервного возбуждения, что охватило и самого Беллами.

— Придурок, если бы ты сорвался, я... я бы тебя убил, — пробормотал Мерфи ему на ухо. — Какого черта ты опять полез...

«Всегда пожалуйста», — хотел ответить Беллами, но Мерфи вдруг разом обмяк, теряя сознание.

До медчасти Беллами донес его на руках. Там уже суетился Монти с кислородным баллоном и маской. Беллами уложил Мерфи на кушетку — ту самую, на которой проснулся три дня назад в полной панике, — и отошел подальше, чтобы не мешать Монти и Эмори колдовать с маской. Только теперь он почувствовал, что устал, как будто весь день бегал по лесу с тяжелым автоматом. Он дождался, пока Монти кивнет ему — все в порядке, выживет, — и пошел к своей отшельнической каюте. Очень хотелось лечь.

Эхо встретила его в коридоре, сразу за поворотом.

— Джон... в порядке? — спросила она, едва Беллами вывернул из-за угла.

— Жить будет, — улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как дрожат губы и голос, и подошел ближе. — А где Ро?

— Я оставила его с Харпер, — ответила Эхо, и ее голос дрожал точно так же. — Он боится, когда боюсь я. Пусть он с ней сейчас...

— Ты умеешь бояться? — вырвалось у Беллами, а Эхо вдруг всхлипнула, как обычная девчонка, и губы ее задрожали:

— А если бы вы оба не вернулись? Если бы ты...

Она словно спохватилась, отступила на шаг, вскинула голову, глубоко вдохнула, закусила губу, заставляя себя успокоиться, и тут Беллами понял, что больше не хочет причинять боль и ей тоже, он и так достаточно портит окружающим жизнь своей амнезией. Он шагнул вперед и сделал то же, что только что с Мерфи — обнял так, что она не смогла вырваться, хоть и попыталась. Ему сейчас это казалось самым правильным.

— Я попробую, — сказал он, заставив Эхо замереть в его руках. — Даже если я не вспомню... я попробую. Если мы были вместе, наверное, оно того стоило.

— Я чуть не убила Октавию, — глухо сказала она ему в шею. — Я не хотела, и у меня был другой приказ... но она не оставила мне выбора.

Беллами подавил вздох. Она говорит то, что могла бы промолчать, но хочет быть честной… Однажды он ведь уже простил ее. И Октавия все равно жива.

— Ты ее не убила, — повторил он вслух. И добавил, удивляясь сам, что верит в каждое произносимое слово: — Ты не взрывала гору. Ты выполняла приказ. Ты не убивала Джину.

— Я участвовала в этом. Но мне правда жаль.

Беллами хотел сказать, что знает, но тут его качнуло, и Эхо пришлось удерживать равновесие за двоих, а потом она заставила его опереться на ее плечо и довела до каюты. Открыла дверь, помогла войти и проследила, как он ложится на лоскутное покрывало.

— Я знаю, что спешу, — сказала она, — но когда ты захочешь вернуться домой... мы ждем тебя.

Эхо явно не хотела слышать его ответ, коротко кивнула, и быстро вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. Да Беллами все равно не знал, что ответить. Она спешила, да. Но осознать, что у него тут есть настоящий дом, где его ждут, оказалось приятно. С этой мыслью он и провалился в сон.

 

***

 

В медчасти было тихо и темновато. Освещение приглушили, за что Мерфи был очень благодарен — даже этот тусклый свет давил на виски. По-хорошему, надо было закрыть глаза и спать дальше, но ему не хотелось. Хотелось встать. Точнее, не так. Прямо сейчас ему хотелось двух вещей, и обе были жизненно необходимыми, и для их выполнения нужно было встать.

Последнее, что Мерфи четко помнил, были руки Беллами, обхватившие его так, словно тот все вспомнил, словно Мерфи снова был ему нужен, словно он и правда боялся его потерять. И вот это нужно было немедленно проверить. Мерфи просто не мог лежать тут и изображать умирающего, когда, может, Белл вернулся и ждет его. Мысль, что если тот все вспомнил, то сейчас наверняка с Эхо и Ро, он отмел, как неважную: если Белл у них, это и будет подтверждением того, что он вернулся, и вот тогда можно будет спокойно идти досыпать.

Вторая вещь была более материальной и куда более срочной. И как-то хотелось верить, что уж до сортира он точно сам дойдет.

Мерфи приподнялся. Он лежал на кушетке, рядом стоял баллон с кислородом, а на табурете лежала маска. Молодцы, сообразили. Эмори не зря крутилась около него в медчасти в свободное время. Главное — сообразили, что ему не надо дышать кислородом постоянно. А то он бы уже не проснулся... Он откинул одеяло, сел, спустил ноги на пол и попробовал на них опереться. Ничего, вроде, та ужасающая слабость, что охватила его в шлюзе, прошла. Дойдет сам.

В кресле рядом с кушеткой спала Эмори. Видно было, что она до последнего момента смотрела в его сторону — наверное, ждала, пока он очнется. Мерфи поднял одеяло с кушетки, осторожно укрыл ее, и пару минут постоял рядом, просто глядя в родное лицо, всматриваясь в каждую черточку, согреваясь мыслью, что у него есть такая вот девочка. Его жена. Первая и любимая. Способная быть рядом всегда, что бы ни случилось. И что даже если Белл не вспомнит и не вернется — он не один, и никогда один не останется.

Целовать не полез — чтобы не будить. У них с Эмори еще будет время побыть вдвоем. А сейчас пусть спит. Потому что устала. И потому, что оба дела, которые нужно было сделать, все еще требовали его участия.

После посещения сортира думалось как-то увереннее, а еще захотелось есть. Правда оказалось, что быстро ходить он пока не в состоянии, но если он найдет еду, может, и сил прибавится. На его счастье, в столовой на столе обнаружилась тарелка с крекерами — то ли забыли в общем бардаке, то ли специально оставили для страждущих выходцев из медчасти. Догрызая на ходу соленое печенье, Мерфи медленно подошел к старой каюте Беллами. Проглотив последние кусочки, замер перед дверью. Он сам не знал, чего хотел больше — чтобы все вспомнивший Белл сейчас спокойно спал в объятиях Эхо, или чтобы он пусть и не вспомнил, но оказался здесь, и Мерфи снова смог бы его увидеть, прикоснуться, услышать голос. Там, в шлюзе, их короткого объятия ему оказалось недостаточно, эти бесконечные трое суток без Белла сейчас казались просто невыносимыми, и жизненно необходимо было этот кошмар компенсировать. Мешала только мысль о том варианте, что в шлюзе Белл просто перепсиховал, но ничего не вспомнил, а обнимался просто потому, что эмоции, выброс эндорфинов да и деваться было некуда. Сейчас Мерфи вспомнил, что первым на него набросился, тому просто пришлось ответить. А сейчас он может посмотреть тем самым чужим взглядом и послать куда подальше, чтобы спать не мешал...

Интересно, что хуже, принимать решение постучать в неизвестность, будучи вдрызг пьяным или одержимым и валящимся с ног? Когда голова хуже работает, в первом или втором случае?

Мерфи поднял руку и ударил в дверь костяшками пальцев. Судя по результату, разницы нет. Одинаково дурное решение, какая разница, в каком состоянии он его принимал...

Спустя пару минут он уже решил, что все нормально, и Белл у Эхо, вздохнул с почти облегчением и уже собрался уползти обратно в сторону медчасти, когда замок чвокнул и дверь открылась.

— Мерфи? Ты чего вскочил? Тебе уже разрешили встать?

Ага. Доктор разрешил и сам пинками сюда пригнал...

Беллами смотрел тревожным, но сонным взглядом, встрепанное гнездо из кудрей на голове только подтверждало, что человек спокойно спал, закопавшись в подушку, физиономией, как всегда, а Мерфи ему помешал отсыпаться после спасения его дурацкой жизни... Ему стало совестно и ужасно неловко. А еще не менее ужасно хотелось втолкнуть этого растрепку в каюту, повалить обратно в кровать и сперва целовать, пока не растает, а потом... А потом все, что он захочет. Только бы захотел.

Только вот он не захочет.

— Я так... — пробормотал Мерфи, отступая назад. — Я на часы не посмотрел...

— Стой, куда? Ты чего пришел-то? Что случилось?

— Да ничего. Я так… Я спасибо хотел сказать, — нашелся Мерфи. Глупо, но почти правда. — И все. Извини, что разбудил. Я пойду.

Он резко развернулся и сделал шаг прочь, но, уже падая от внезапно закружившегося под ногами пола, понял, что так резко поворачивался зря.

— Совсем псих, — сказали теплые сильные руки, подхватывая его и тут же поднимая вверх.

Все вокруг поплыло окончательно.

Теперь Мерфи открыл глаза в обшарпанной каюте Беллами. Той самой, в которой и в первый раз особо уютно не было, а сейчас она и вовсе выглядела ободранной мародерами лачугой, даже по сравнению с ней самой полгода назад.

— О, очухался. Ну-ка, выпей!

Те же самые руки приподняли его с подушки, поднесли к губам стакан. Вода была по-прежнему мерзкой, но от нее голова прояснилась.

— Как ты можешь жить в этом сарае? — спросил Мерфи, как только нашел голос. — Хоть бы стол принес...

Беллами засмеялся, и в его привычном родном смехе слышалось облегчение.

— Все, ты в норме.

Мерфи подумал и согласился:

— Вроде да. Ну, спасибо, что подобрал. Я пойду.

Он было дернулся встать, но Беллами посерьезнел и придавил его плечи к подушке обеими руками. Как бы Мерфи ни хотелось казаться равнодушным, но это почти объятие, да еще в постели, сводило на нет все попытки.

— Белл, лучше пусти меня, — внезапно снова охрипшим голосом попросил он. — Ты не понимаешь. Мне не надо тут оставаться.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Беллами, не разжимая рук. — Не уйдешь, пока не скажешь.

Бить его в этот раз у Мерфи не было ни желания, ни сил. Наверное, трезвая, хоть и дурная голова все же лучше. Хотя как сказать... Он вздохнул, протянул руку, привычно зарылся пальцами во встрепанные кудри на затылке, притянул Беллами к себе, приподнимаясь навстречу сам. Осторожно, но решительно накрыл его удивленно приоткрытые губы своими и поцеловал — так, как не целовал целую вечность, целых трое сумасшедших суток: медленно и вдумчиво, лаская языком и прикусывая зубами, впитывая вкус, запах, каждой клеточкой стараясь запечатлеть это ощущение близости, отчетливо осознавая, что это последний раз, практически прощание, это его единственный шанс все распробовать и запомнить, второго ему не дадут, надо брать, пока Белл не сообразил, что происходит, и не оттолкнул.

Руки, все еще придерживающие его за плечи, дрогнули, и вдруг скользнули ему на спину, притягивая их друг к другу еще ближе, а губы, до этого момента безвольно мягкие и покорные, дрогнули. Беллами ответил. Да так, словно тоже осознал насчет единственного шанса.

Они целовались, пока не закончился — снова — воздух. И хотя Мерфи на этот раз был вовсе не против задохнуться, ему все же пришлось оторваться от Белла и вдохнуть. Тот тоже восстанавливал дыхание, но рук не разжимал, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Мерфи.

— За этим, — выдохнул Мерфи, не зная, зачем это говорит. — Я пришел за этим.

Беллами вздрогнул, но не отстранился, и спустя несколько восхитительных мгновений, когда они были рядом, и не надо было думать — почему, произнес:

— Я не сообразил, что свечу можно на крекер поставить.

Мерфи замер, как будто мог сделаться еще более неподвижным.

— Что? — спросил он одними губами, не очень веря, что слышит.

— В день рождения свечи зажигают на торте. Торта не было, и я просто принес свечу, помнишь?

«Я-то помню», — хотел сказать он, но горло так сдавило, что он не смог издать даже короткого «да», но сумел медленно кивнуть.

— Мы с ней целовались в шахте лифта, — продолжил Беллами. — А потом Эхо про нас всех роман написала... леди Блейк. А Эмори плетет офигенные коврики, я люблю на них сидеть. У вас уютно… Монти на гитаре играет. А Харпер танцует офигенно. А Рейвен научилась драться и пару раз даже меня завалила... мы потом целовались. А еще я был крут и сам принимал Ро, потому что ты был за заклинившей дверью... И ту каюту заработал тоже я. Мы с Эхо. Вместе. Да?

— И теперь ты можешь свалить из этого карцера к себе домой, — выговорил Мерфи, все еще опасаясь двигаться и говорить слишком громко, чтобы не спугнуть.

Беллами тихонько рассмеялся и поднял голову, ловя взгляд Мерфи.

— Они спят. Я приду к ним утром. А вот ты отсюда до утра не выйдешь, понял?

 

Люди всегда больше всего ценят то, что достается им тяжелее, и то, что они теряют. Поэтому, когда потерянное находится, оно делается самым большим сокровищем мира... ну, как минимум, до утра.


End file.
